Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to the use of page level context to facilitate in the operation of a question answering system.
When users enter search queries through a web page, the page may produce search query suggestions based on the characters already typed by the users. Usually, the suggested queries returned are the queries searched for most often. Other services, however, may use data from the web page to identify the context of the query and return search query suggestions based on that context.